The present invention relates to seating units designed for comfort, privacy, and efficient assembly, and more particularly relates to a lounge chair having a releasably attached back screen and legs, either one of which can be shipped in a knocked-down condition and assembled on site. Notably, it is contemplated that the present invention is not limited just to lounge chairs.
Lounge chairs are often used in public areas, such as in airports, business lobbies, and common areas in office buildings, to provide comfortable open seating. However, even in public areas, users often want a degree of visual privacy so that they can socialize and/or work with a sense of enclosure. A problem is that most lounge chairs are not intended and do not provide good visual privacy, since they have relatively low backs and arms, and also they are often placed away from building walls. As a result, people moving around will often come up on a seated person""s backside and be able to disturb their activity or concentration. It is desirable to provide lounge chairs that are flexibly constructed to satisfy a wide range of visual privacy needs without major compromise of the seating elements. Further, it is desirable that the level of privacy be able to be specified to fit the customer""s application.
In addition to and as part of the above, it is desirable to provide a chair assembly that can be knocked down and shipped as a dense package. At the same time, on-site assembly of components must be very easy, require few tools, involve few pieces, and provide a low chance of damaging chair components during on-site in-the-field assembly.
Another challenge is that many consumers want a high-quality, modern architectural xe2x80x9clookxe2x80x9d with flat surfaces, sharp lines, and xe2x80x9cclean, crispxe2x80x9d edges and joints. Flat surfaces, sharp linear lines, and xe2x80x9cclean, crispxe2x80x9d edges are not easily made consistent unless a sturdy support frame is provided for cushions, since cushion edges tend to break down and collapse over time, particularly with heavy use. However, sturdy support frames can be expensive. Still further, consumers want the ability to arrange and rearrange the seating units in different patterns, which requires not only light weight but also a style that permits chairs to be arranged in a range of configurations. It is not immediately apparent how to combine these different functional requirements into a single seating system, nor how to satisfy the need for rearrangeability.
Accordingly, an article and method are desired solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages.
In one aspect of the present invention, a seating unit assembly includes a seating unit, and a leg engaging a bottom and a back of the seating unit. The leg includes a protruding attachment member that releasably engages a pocket in the seating unit when the leg is attached to the seating unit. At least one fastener attaches the leg to the seating unit at a location spaced from the protruding attachment member so that, when the fastener is installed, the protruding attachment member cannot be removed from the pocket. By this arrangement, the protruding attachment member and pocket form part of a retaining structure for retaining the seating unit to the leg.
In another aspect of the present invention, a seating unit assembly includes a seating unit, and a leg attached to and supporting the seating unit. A back screen is attached to the seating unit and retained, at least in part, by the leg. The back screen extends upwardly from a rear of the seating unit so that the back screen visually shields a seated person in the seating unit when the seating unit is viewed from a position behind the chair.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of shipping and assembling a seating unit comprises steps of providing a seating unit having a rear, providing a leg shaped to support the seating unit and including an attachment member oriented to releasably engage the rear, and providing a back screen shaped to lie against the rear and fit between the rear and the attachment member. The method further includes shipping the back screen in a condition unattached to the seating unit, positioning the back screen against the rear of the seating unit and between the seating unit and the attachment member, and attaching the leg to the seating unit to, at least in part, hold the back screen in position on the seating unit.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method includes steps of providing a seating unit with a back portion, and attaching a back screen to the back portion that extends above the back portion to create a visual screen that separates a seated user from persons behind the seating unit.
These and other aspects, objects, and features of the present invention will be understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art upon studying the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.